That One Boring Day
by apparox148
Summary: This story goes out to a reviewer of my other story who review Anonymously. Lilly is bored one day because Miley and Oliver are not around. She passes the time by hanging out with Jackson. LillyJackson Oneshot


_**That One Boring Day**_

**Lilly's POV**

Today is going to be a boring day. Miley is at her Hannah Montana concert and Oliver is on a date with his girlfriend, Becca. And me? I was all alone at home. I tried to entertain myself by listening to music, watching TV and movies, and even skateboarding, but none of these worked.

I got even more bored, so I headed down to the beach to my favorite hangout spot, Rico's Surf Shack and there was a total of one person I knew. It was Jackson, Miley's brother.

When I walked over, he greeted me. "Hey Lilly. You bored?"

"I'm bored out of my mind! There is nothing to do without Miley and Oliver."

"Yea."

"Can I hang out with you for awhile?" I asked him uncertainly.

"Sure. I could use some company." We talked and laughed for awhile until Jesse Aarons came and told Jackson that his shift was over.

"Lilly, do you mind if I head to the beach for a few minutes to catch some waves?"

"I don't mind. Go ahead. I'll wait here." He walked off and Jesse turned to me.

"Lilly, right?" I was dazed. How did Jesse Aarons, one of the hottest guys in school, know my name?

"Umm yea. How did you know my name?"

"I would recognize a pretty face like yours anywhere." I blushed. Aww! He was soo sweet! "I really meant that. You are extremely pretty." He leaned in and tried to kiss me, but I put my hand in between our faces. Sure I liked him, but I just met him!

"What are you doing?" I asked him, but he ignored me and tried to kiss me again. I slapped him across the face and yelled at him, "I just met you!" I ran down to the beach to find Jackson. I saw him surfing, so I just sat down and waited for him. I watched him and he had some pretty good moves! Maybe someday he can teach me how to surf like that. After about five minutes, he came out of the ocean and spotted me.

"I thought you were waiting for me at Rico's?"

"I was, but then Jerk Jesse tried to kiss me!" His face was then contorted with anger.

"He did what now?" I repeated myself and Jackson started to storm off, but I quickly stopped him. "Lilly! Don't you dare stop me! Any boy that tries to do that to a poor sweet innocent girl deserves what I'm about to give 'em."

"Jackson! Please don't!"

"Lilly! Just-"

"**NO**! Why do you care soo much?"

"Well, umm, because, you know, you're my sister's friend!"

"You are soo sweet! You know that?"

He blushed. "Thank you..."

We were smiling at each other when Jesse came over and ruined the perfect moment. "You ran away from **ME** to come over here to **HIM**?" Jackson turned towards him and gave him the 'what the heck are you talking about' look. It was actually quite funny. It would have been funnier if it hadn't been a serious situation.

"Umm, I could be wrong, but aren't you the guy who just tried to harass Lilly?" Jesse chuckled a little.

"I did not harass her. We both know that she wanted to kiss me."

"I used to like you. I mean, that was so-UHH! And to think you were a nice guy. Come on Jackson. Let's go." I grabbed Jackson and dragged him to his house. "Jeez! What a jerk!" I sat on the couch and Jackson took the seat next to me.

"I agree."

"Thanks for sticking up for me. I really appreciate it." I looked at him and felt this feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was a feeling I've never felt before, and I kind of like it!

"Oh, no problem. Anything for the girl I lo-" What was he about to say? I could kind of guess, but I mean its Jackson. Jackson! I doubt he'd like me like that.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." He turned away from me and I think he was blushing.

"Please?"

"Oh, fine. I was going to say anything for the girl I love..." He turned away again, but I grabbed him and pulled him closer and did the unthinkable. I kissed him! Me, Lilly, kissing Jackson, Miley's brother! Oh my gosh! Miley's brother! I'm kissing Miley's brother! What happens if she comes home and sees us!

"Hey y'all! How are yo- Sweet nibblets! What's going on here!?!" Jackson and I quickly separated and looked at Miley who was standing in the doorway with her mouth wide open.

"Miley! I can explain!" I started, but Jackson cut me off.

"Lilly, let me talk to her. Miley, since you and Oliver were not around today, Lilly was all alone so she decided to hang-out with me..." He told her the whole story, not leaving out even an teeny-tiny detail.

"Oh, ok. I understand now...AHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and Jackson and I both put our hands over our ears. "Sorry. It just kind of freaks me out that my **best friend** is dating my **brother**. Oh well, I guess if you guys are happy, I can be too. Well, have fun lovebirds. I'm off to meet up with Jake. See you later!" She left us and we were once again alone.

"Sooo...You want to watch a movie?" He asked me.

"Sure. Umm how about House of Wax?"

"Sure. The scarier the better!" We put on the DVD, cuddled up, and hung-out. My boring day went to the most exciting day of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. So since one of the reviewers of my other story asked me to write a LillyJackson story, I wrote it. I'm sorry if it's a bit fast paced. Thank you for reading it! **


End file.
